


Inscrutable - Crazy Cat Tale Version

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [1282]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 11:31:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19228294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: The team is still trying to figure out the prophecy while Gibbs seeks out Ducky's help with Jenny and some information of his own.





	Inscrutable - Crazy Cat Tale Version

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jane_x80](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jane_x80/gifts).



> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 11/03/2002 for the word [inscrutable](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2002/11/03/inscrutable).
> 
> inscrutable[ in-skroo-tuh-buhl ]  
> adjective  
> incapable of being investigated, analyzed, or scrutinized; impenetrable.  
> not easily understood; mysterious; unfathomable:  
> an inscrutable smile.  
> incapable of being seen through physically; physically impenetrable:  
> the inscrutable depths of the ocean.
> 
> This is for jane_x80 as it's her comments that led to this series starting. You can find the comments on previous entries in the series. 
> 
> This is a continuation of [Portend](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8885206), [Ratiocination](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8907304), [Equivocate](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8919556)... [Contretemps](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11528985), [Effrontery](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11554785), [Neoteric](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11579103), [Ludic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11583078), [Arcanum](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11647644), [Diablerie](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11656284), [Eldritch](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11672367), [Sedition](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12322374), [Transmute](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12516188), [Dolorous](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12611772), [Fatidic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12641916), [Remunerate](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12740088), [Conflate](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12789753), [Bilious](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12815319), [Tintinnabulation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12849654), [Agitprop](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12923004), [Voluble - Crazy Cat Tale](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13377990), [Desideratum - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13775349), [Farrago - Crazy Cat Tale](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13813989), [Proclivity - Crazy Cat Tale](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13888944), [Recalcitrant - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14030937), [Collude - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15263964), [Vociferous - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15491991), [Fulminate - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15659430), [Chagrin - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16019081), [Tortuous - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16028429), [Perspicacity - Cracy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16130096), [Hirsute - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16694437), [Recondite - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17473211), [Fortuitous - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18732697), [Legerdemain - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18777826), [Moiety - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18826204), [Mercurial - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18883795), [Effulgence - Crazy Cat Tale](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19101709), and [Cadre - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19201240).
> 
> Note: Since it's been so long since I last wrote something for this series, I had to go back and re-read the series in full. In the process I realized that the story would work better if I tweaked some things. So Jenny is now director wherever Vance was referenced and the Probie/witch is now Ziva. These are the main changes, but feel free to re-read yourself if you want.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

“Unfortunately, we just haven’t been able to figure out what the fourth Cat King Prophecy means.”

_The sorceress is not the only one who will test the Cat King. The Human King will provide great support to the Cat King as they discover their abilities. Do not let the sorceress blind you to the other plots going on. Focus on the evidence._

Gibbs frowned as he stared at the inscrutable prophecy. 

“It’s obviously a warning,” Bishop offered, “but we’re not sure what it’s warning us about nor what any of it means. We’re hoping that more prophecy pieces will make things clearer, but it is a prophecy. It’s bound to be somewhat vague.”

“Right.” Gibbs nodded decisively, “I’m going down to autopsy. You guys keep on this unless we catch a case.”

The team nodded and returned to their desks as Gibbs headed for autopsy and Ducky. He wanted to discuss his meeting with Jenny with Ducky. See if Ducky knew anything or could provide any insight into her behavior.

“Ah, Jethro. How are you today?” Ducky greeted.

“Fine.” Gibbs grunted, eying Palmer.

“Mr. Palmer, would you be a good lad and run these samples up to Abby?”

“Right away, Dr. Mallard.”

Ducky waited for Jimmy to leave, “Now, what is it that you wanted to discuss with me. I assume it relates to the other matter as we don’t have any cases of yours.”

“It’s Jenny, Duck.” Gibbs proceeded to explain the strange encounter and what he had found out.

Ducky’s frown grew deeper as he explained what was going on. “Oh, dear. I hadn’t realized it had gotten this bad.”

“What are you talking about, Ducky?”

“I’m sorry, Jethro. I can’t explain. Doctor patient confidentiality. You understand. But don’t worry I’ll look into this and deal with it.”

“Thanks, Ducky. You’ll let us know if there’s anything we should be doing?”

Ducky nodded. “Of course, but I doubt it will come to that.”

Gibbs nodded and headed upstairs. He really hoped that they’d found more prophecies. The ones they currently had were frustratingly vague. 

He had no idea what they were supposed to be doing and doing nothing had never sat well with him. That’s why he tended to work on the boat, or had before Tony turning into a cat had disrupted his life. He didn’t regret it, but he really wanted an enemy to chase after, right now.

“Anything new?” Gibbs prompted as he entered the bullpen.

Tony shook his head. “Nothing, yet. Abby and McGee’s background checks on Ziva and Senior haven’t really turned up anything we didn’t already know.”

Gibbs nodded. “Pull some cold cases for us to work on in the meantime.”

“You got it, boss.” Tony quickly stood up and headed for the archives to pick a couple of cold cases for everyone.

“Bishop. See if you can find out any information about what Ziva and Senior are planning. Since you were able to convince them away, you obviously know more about them than the rest.” Gibbs ordered as Tony left.

Bishop nodded. 

“Going for coffee,” Gibbs grunted and left the bullpen again.

In reality, he was also going to hit up some of his contacts for information. He had a sneaking suspicion that not everything was as it seemed at NCIS, right now. In fact, one of his contacts should be taking a coffee break about now as well.

“Deluca.”

“Gibbs.”

“You have the information I wanted?”

Deluca nodded, “Here you go.”

Gibbs accepted the folder slid over to him. He flipped through it for a bit. “Is this it?”

“Isn’t it enough?”

Gibbs grunted. He would have to look over this information in more detail later, but what he’d seen in his quick glance did not look good.

“Coffee?”

Gibbs nodded buying coffee for himself and Deluca. Both black, the way marines would like it. 

Deluca nodded his thanks for the coffee and they went their separate ways. Gibbs headed back to the office, hopeful that they had something new. “Report.”

“Hey, boss. We’re still looking into cold cases and you know the other stuff.”

Gibbs nodded settling in behind his desk to do his own work. He couldn’t wait for this day to be over, so that he could take the two files home and look at them in detail. He really hoped that the key they needed was in one of them.

Gibbs glanced over to the elevator as the doors opened to reveal Fornell. He wasn’t sure if this would be a good or a bad thing, but hopefully it would make the day go faster. Standing up from his desk, Gibbs moved around to the front of it glaring at Fornell and crossing his arms, “Why are you here, Fornell?”

”Just thought you guys were missing my awesome presence.”

Tony rolled his eyes. “Why are you really here, Fornell?”

“Just thought you’d like to know that we’ve gleaned all we can from your apartment and you can go back. It must be getting tiring sharing a house with Gibbs.”

“How kind of you?” Tony sarcastically replied. “Have you guys figured out who was responsible?”

Fornell shook his head. “Not yet.”

“Let me guess you guys are out of leads and decided to come see if NCIS had found anything useful.”

“Well you know, if you have anything to share.”

“Maybe later. Not here.”

Fornell raised an eyebrow.

“Come on over to Gibbs tonight. I’ll make dinner and we can discuss things.” Tony suggested.

Fornell was even more surprised by that offer. “Not takeout?”

“Only if we have to work late.”

“Get out of here, Fornell.” Gibbs growled.

Fornell just grinned and stayed where he was to tweak Gibbs’ tail. “Where’s the fun in that? Things are just getting interesting.”

Gibbs glare grew and finally Fornell waved his hands. “Fine, fine. I have better things to do. I’ll see you tonight, Jethro.”

Gibbs harrumphed once Fornell was gone. Across the bond he sent to Tony, “Did you really have to invite Fornell over?”

Tony shrugged and replied back in the same manner, “If he really is the Dark Wanderer, we’re going to need his help.”

**Author's Note:**

> The dictionary.com series has 10 stories already written for it after this one, so I will be posting at least 10 stories before I stop posting again. Of those 10 stories, 2 are crazy cat tale updates, so there will be at least that many updates for this series before I stop posting. I'm hoping to get more stories written before then, so that I don't stop posting for a while, however. Wish me luck!
> 
> It's 2019 now and I have closed my 2018 Prompt collection, but fear not my 2019 Prompt Collection is now open [here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/cutsycat_NCIS_Prompts_2019/profile). Just click the sign up link. ;) It will remain open until the beginning of 2020. I'm hoping to complete all the 2019 prompts by the end of 2020. Do not fear I have not forgotten about the 2018 prompts and will continue working through them. It's just easier for me to not get overwhelmed if I keep the prompts separated by the year they were given to me.
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes. Please note if you have already voted in the poll and would like to request more stories you can just add a comment to the poll. Please include the name along with the prompt, so that I can appropriately gift the prompt to you.
> 
> For any authors that want to chat and/or are looking for a place where they can toss plot ideas around and get input from people, you can come join my discord server that is specifically geared towards writing/encouraging people to write and authors. The invite link is [here](https://discord.gg/HFvwpCq). If you're not an author, but want to chat with me about writing/stories or anything else you are welcome to join. I reserve the right to boot you from my server if all you do is pester me about updates, however. *grin* Really anyone who wants to talk about writing and/or plot ideas for various stories is welcome to join. 
> 
> I do not currently have a discord dedicated to my stories. If anyone would be interested in joining a group chat server that is focused on my stories please comment below. Also, if you would like such a thing what kind of things would you like to know about? Please share those with me.
> 
> Also, Drakonyashka has translated a couple of my works into Russian. [Tutelage](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378780) and [Imbue](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378840). Go support them. 


End file.
